


7 Minutes After School

by lightless_star



Category: A Pink (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Friendship, Oneshot, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightless_star/pseuds/lightless_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akan ada tujuh hal yang mengingatkan Lee Taemin pada masa mudanya ketika ia dewasa nanti: Buku sketsa yang selalu ia bawa, Choi Minho dan Oh Sehun yang kini jadi sahabat baiknya, Ruang musik di pojok sekolah, Suara piano yang dimainkan Hayoung, Senyum manis gadis itu, Hangat tangannya ketika mereka bersentuhan, dan… Perasaannya yang begitu tulus pada Oh Hayoung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Minutes After School

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this work is a pure fiction and i don't take any financial profit from this story.

**Satu** hal yang menarik tentang sekolahnya bagi Lee Taemin adalah ruang musik lama yang terletak di sudut sekolah. Hampir tidak ada murid yang suka kesana, sepi, kotor, berdebu, dan memberimu suasana menyeramkan ketika kau berada di sudut sekolah sisa renovasi itu. Saat bangunan sekolah di renovasi, ruang musik itu tak dihancurkan dan ditinggalkan begitu saja, menjadi sebuah ruangan usang dan tak terpakai yang sekarang lebih mirip gudang.

Namun ada suara indah yang terdengar  setiap kali pemuda itu pergi ke sana untuk mengisi buku sketsanya dengan berbagai macam ide yang sudah menumpuk di dalam kepala. Lee Taemin tak pernah masuk ke ruangan musik berdebu dengan hanya satu piano berwarna putih ditengah-tengahnya itu, ia hanya akan duduk dibawah pohon rindang yang teduh di halaman belakang sekolah, tepat didepan jendela besar ruang musik. Dari tempat itu, ia bisa langsung melihat siapa yang sedang berada didalam sana ketika ia menolehkan kepala ke belakang.

Dan gadis itu selalu ada disana. Duduk dibelakang piano putih ditengah-tengah ruangan, dinding kusam dan ruangan berantakan melatarbelakangi sosoknya yang terlihat tenang. Jemarinya lincah memainkan Air on G String milik Bach, menari-nari tanpa ragu diatas tuts-tuts piano itu. Memperdengarkan nada indah yang memikat si pemuda dengan buku sketsa di bawah pohon, yang dalam hati diam-diam menjadikan gadis itu sebagai alasan ia kembali kesana hari-hari berikutnya.

…..

**Dua** hari sebelum Lee Taemin menyadari si gadis piano itu, ia tak pernah mau menolehkan kepala sekalipun ia mendengar dentingan nada dari berbagai lagu yang berasal dari jemari si gadis piano. tempat itu begitu sepi dan Taemin tak berani ambil resiko jika selama ini ia ditemani makhluk halus tak kasat mata ketika sedang menggambar. Namun hari itu entah kenapa ia memberanikan diri dan menuruti rasa penasarannya, ia menolehkan kepala dan mendapati gadis piano itu ada disana. Rambutnya yang kecokelatan panjang melewati bahu, wajahnya manis dan terlihat dewasa, ia mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Taemin. Mata mereka bertemu beberapa detik karena gadis itu mungkin merasa kalau ia sedang diawasi, dan ketika hal itu terjadi Lee Taemin merasa waktunya membeku, berhenti untuk sesaat.

Hari ini, ia melihat si gadis piano lagi. Kali ini bukan ruang musik yang lebih mirip gudang itu, tapi koridor panjang tak jauh dari kelas Taemin. Sosoknya yang lebih tinggi daripada kebanyakan gadis seusianya membuatnya jadi lebih mudah ditemukan, ditambah lagi dia sedang berjalan sendirian tanpa ditemani siapapun. Taemin mengerutkan dahi, disana ada banyak orang berlalu lalang dan koridor itu biasanya dilewati orang-orang ketika hendak makan siang di cafetaria, tapi kenapa gadis itu sendirian? Nyaris tak ada orang yang makan siang sendirian, kecuali kau seorang penyendiri yang tak punya teman seorangpun.

“Oh, kau terus melihat si cyborg itu daritadi Taemin?” sebuah tepukan dipundak dan suara ramah menyapanya kemudian, Choi Minho. Sahabatnya itu berdiri disebelah Taemin, sekotak minuman digenggam dengan tangan kanan dan pandangannya memperhatikan gadis itu. Oh, sekarang si gadis piano tidak sendirian lagi. Ada beberapa gadis lain mengelilinginya dengan ekspresi tak menyenangkan. Eh, tunggu. Apa-apaan mereka itu?

“Cyborg? Kau tahu gadis itu, Minho?”

“Hei, semua orang di sekolah mengenalnya! Oh Hayoung, murid kelas A yang dijuluki Cyborg karena ekspresinya yang datar itu. Memangnya kau tak tahu?” jelas Minho panjang lebar. Taemin mendengarkan dengan konsentrasi yang terbagi dua. Ia tertarik dengan penjelasan Minho karena setidaknya itu bisa membuatnya sedikit mengetahui tentang gadis itu, namun dari sini ia merasa khawatir. Salah seorang dari gerombolan gadis-gadis centil yang mengelilinginya itu mulai berbicara pada Hayoung, dan tanpa mendengar pun Taemin mengerti kalau gadis itu pasti bicara kasar.

“Kau lihat, Taemin? Karena itu dia dibilang cyborg.”

Minho benar. Julukan itu memang cocok dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang sedingin es saat ini. Ketika gadis-gadis itu mulai memojokkannya, Hayoung tak memasang ekspresi ketakutan seperti yang kebanyakan orang akan lakukan. Raut wajahnya tak berubah, tak menunjukkan rasa takut sedikitpun. Alih-alih takut, wajah itu malah memunculkan kesan angkuh yang datar dan dingin. Dari sini, Taemin bisa melihat Hayoung menggerakkan bibir dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, kemudian si gadis centil yang lain membelalakkan mata. Setelah itu Hayoung—si gadis piano—beranjak dari sana dengan langkah cepat dan menghilang dari pandangan.

Kemudian Taemin sadar, kalau Choi Minho memperhatikannya daritadi.

“Dia cantik, ya?” Sebuah senyum terlengkung diwajah sahabatnya itu, Taemin mengalihkan pandangan sambil menggaruk tengkuk, malu karena Minho tahu ia daritadi memperhatikan Hayoung.

“Asal kau tidak tertarik dengannya, tidak apa-apa, sih. Tapi kalau iya, bisa-bisa kau jadi bernasib seperti yang lain, Taemin.”

Choi Minho beranjak dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Taemin tak mengerti maksud kalimat barusan, namun dia tak berniat untuk bertanya.

….

**Tiga** kali ia mencuri-curi pandang ke arah gadis itu dengan ekor matanya sebelum kemudian menghadap kebelakang dan melompat hingga kepalanya bisa masuk ke dalam ruang musik lewat jendela besar yang terbuka itu.

“Hai, aku Lee Taemin dan aku suka permainan pianomu.”

Taemin mengatakan hal itu dengan senyum yang lebar, terlalu lebar untuk wajahnya. Tanpa basa-basi. Tanpa pendahuluan. Dan kalimatnya barusan sukses menghentikan permainan piano Hayoung yang disukainya, membuat gadis itu mengerutkan alis.

Hayoung tak merespon saat itu, saat pertamakali Taemin menyapanya setelah mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian. Gadis itu hanya menatapnya sebentar, lalu kembali sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri tanpa peduli pada pemuda itu lagi. Tapi pemuda itu tak pernah berhenti. Entah ia tak kenal lelah, atau tak tahu malu, Hayoung tak mengerti. Ia selalu berusaha mengacuhkan Taemin dan segala ocehan tak jelasnya. Bagaimana ia bercerita tentang hobinya menggambar, bagaimana pelajaran membosankan hari itu, bagaimana ia pulang ke rumah dan tak menemukan apa-apa di meja makan sore itu, bagaimana ia bilang kalau ia tak pernah sekalipun tertarik pada gadis-gadis yang kerap kali terlihat bersamanya di sekolah. Hayoung selalu berusaha tak menghiraukan, namun laki-laki itu tak berniat berhenti. Ia terus melanjutkan ocehannya dengan penuh senyum dan tawa yang riang. Ia mungkin menyadari perubahan ekspresi Hayoung, tapi tetap saja ia tak mau menyerah.

Gadis ini membuat seorang Lee Taemin penasaran. Apa yang membuat gadis secantik ini dijuluki cyborg? Apa dia tak punya teman? Apa yang membuatnya suka ketempat ini? Apa yang senang ia lakukan selain bermain piano? Apa dia punya pacar? Dan berbagai macam Apa lain yang masih terus berenang-renang dalam kepalanya dihari-harinya menghabiskan waktu bersama Oh Hayoung.

Sebelum ia pulang ke rumah atau pergi untuk menghadiri kegiatan klub seni, Taemin selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk pergi ke ruang musik dipojok sekolah. Hanya untuk mendengarkan Oh Hayoung memainkan satu atau dua lagu berdurasi sekitar 3 menit dan berbagi beberapa hal pada gadis itu. Sekalipun tak pernah di respon.

Taemin mengerti kenapa Hayoung dijuluki Cyborg dan tak ada seorang siswa pun yang berani mendekatinya padahal ia sangat cantik.

“Hei, apa kau juga suka musik? Kau datang kesini setiap hari.”

Ia tak tahu Hayoung sudah lelah atau sudah kesal, atau dia memang senang karena ternyata masih ada seseorang yang mau akrab dengannya, tapi yang barusan itu adalah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Hayoung untuk mengawali percakapan mereka. Pertanyaan yang tak langsung dijawab oleh Taemin, tapi ia menyempatkan dirinya tersenyum lebar untuk beberapa detik dan pikirannya terasa beku untuk beberapa saat hingga ia tak bisa memikirkan jawaban apa yang pantas untuk pertanyaan mudah barusan. Kau selalu berusaha mendekati seorang gadis yang tak pernah menghiraukanmu, dan kini dia menanyakan sesuatu dan bermaksud memulai percakapan? Yang benar saja?

Taemin menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan. Hayoung membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang baru kali ini Taemin lihat.

“Senang bertemu denganmu.”

“Oh ayolah. Kita sudah bertemu sejak minggu lalu dan kita juga sudah jadi teman, kan?”

Si gadis tanpa ekspresi itu kali ini kembali tersenyum lalu tertawa kecil disertai satu anggukan di kepalanya. Ia menatap Lee Taemin dengan tatap mata yang terkesan ramah dan pemuda itu bisa merasakan lututnya melemas hingga ia takut kalau-kalau ia terjatuh.

Dan gadis itu menjadi alasan utama mengapa di hari-hari berikutnya, Taemin tetap meluangkan waktunya tujuh menit sepulang sekolah.

Ruang musik di pojok sekolah itu sekarang bukan hanya milik Oh Hayoung, tapi juga Lee Taemin.

….

**Empat** jam pelajaran fisika yang baru saja berakhir sukses membuat kepalanya terasa panas dan pusing. Taemin ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari kelas sore itu dan kini jam pelajaran sudah berakhir. Ia ingin sekali pulang segera ke rumahnya dan kemudian beristirahat karena lelah. Namun langkah kakinya malah membawanya ke ruang musik di pojok sekolah karena terbiasa. Ia tak bisa meninggalkan ritual rutin yang sudah dilakukannya 3 minggu ini, dan ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Hayoung lalu membicarakan banyak hal yang tak penting sambil mendengar susunan nada dari beberapa lagu yang Hayoung mainkan setiap hari. Dan ia tak pernah bosan.

Tapi hari ini ada yang berbeda ketika ia menatap kedalam ruang musik itu. Ketika ia menghentikan laju kedua kakinya yang berlari, yang ia lihat bukan hanya Oh Hayoung lagi. Ada seorang pemuda berambut cokelat madu sedang duduk disebelahnya, posturnya jangkung dan lebih tinggi dari Hayoung. Diwajahnya tersungging sebuah senyuman yang ramah dan terkesan polos sementara jemarinya menari diatas piano, menyenandungkan nada-nada indah dari lagu Lux Aeterna yang Taemin kira Hayoung mainkan. Gadis itu sekarang sedang duduk didekat si pemuda jangkung, sebuah senyum hangat diwajahnya.

“Hei, permainan tadi sangat keren!”

“Terima kasih. Aku akan memainkan ini di festival sekolah minggu depan,” ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah kearah Taemin.

“Hayoung, dia temanmu?” lanjutnya, menatap kearah gadis yang duduk disampingnya. Hayoung mengangguk.

“Kau murid kelas dua juga kan? Aku Oh Sehun. Senang bertemu denganmu.”

Ia membalas salam perkenalan Sehun dan tersenyum. Sehun orang yang sepertinya sangat polos dan ramah. Ia selalu tersenyum dan berada di dekatnya terasa menyenangkan. Setidaknya begitulah yang dipikirkan Taemin ketika pertama kali melihat sosoknya. Ia sepertinya pernah beberapa kali berpapasan dengan pemuda itu di koridor sekolah, tapi tidak pernah saling menyapa apalagi saling kenal. Ia tidak pernah mendengar nama Oh Sehun sebelumnya, entah anak ini tidak pernah aktif dalam kegiatan sekolah atau apa tapi Taemin benar-benar belum pernah mendengarnya walaupun mereka satu angkatan dan Taemin sering terlibat dalam banyak sekali kegiatan sekolah.

“Kalau kau ingin ikut mendengar, masuk saja. Aku akan carikan kursi satu lagi,” ucap Sehun kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Taemin mengangguk. Tas sekolah masih diselempangkan di pundak dan buku sketsa masih di tangan kanan, ia masuk kedalam ruang musik itu lewat jendela besar yang biasa.

Ini pertamakalinya ia berada disini. Biasanya, ia hanya akan duduk dibawah pohon rindang yang sudah tua diluar sana itu, kemudian menyibukkan diri dengan buku sketsa kesayangannya dan menikmati nada-nada indah dari piano yang dimainkan Hayoung sambil berbincang dengan gadis itu. Ia tak pernah mencoba masuk, dan baginya itu sudah cukup. Taemin tak pernah duduk sedekat ini dengan Hayoung dan sekarang ia merasa gugup sekali.

Sore itu, ia menghabiskan waktunya bersama mereka berdua. Ruang musik itu bukan hanya milik Hayoung dan Taemin lagi sekarang, dan ada sedikit rasa tak suka dalam hatinya ketika memikirkan hal itu. Tapi Sehun adalah orang yang menyenangkan, dan Taemin tak bisa membencinya. Ia tak seharusnya membenci seseorang yang membuat Hayoung senang.

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam saat mereka pulang dan Sehun pamit untuk pergi ke tempatnya bekerja paruh-waktu. Meninggalkan Hayoung dan Taemin yang kemudian pulang berdua. Langit sudah berwarna jingga saat mereka melangkah keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Cahayanya menimpa rambut cokelat Hayoung yang terlihat berkilau sementara angin nakal yang berhembus memainkan ujungnya. Taemin berdiri disampingnya dengan blazer sekolah yang dirapatkan untuk menahan dingin yang mulai menyerang, ramalan cuaca tadi pagi memang mengatakan akan ada hujan nanti malam. Mereka berjalan berdekatan dengan langkah yang seirama. Gadis itu tak banyak bicara seperti biasanya, dan Taemin memiliki banyak pertanyaan untuk ditanyakan.

“Jadi kau mengajarinya? Kukira kalian pacaran diam-diam.”

“Hah? Jangan bicara bodoh, Taemin. Dia itu temanku dari kecil,” ucap gadis itu datar. Ia tak menatap Taemin sedikitpun, tapi ia sama sekali tak terlihat gugup.

“Apa kau juga akan tampil di festival sekolah? Itu pasti akan menarik sekali! Aku akan berdiri paling depan dan jadi fansmu nomor satu jika kau tampil,” tanya pemuda itu penasaran. Hayoung jauh lebih mahir daripada Sehun, kenapa dia tidak ikut festival sekolah juga?

Taemin menunggu jawaban gadis itu. Dia bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya barusan, kalau Hayoung tampil maka ia akan kabur dari stand milik klub seni yang diikutinya dan benar-benar berdiri paling depan dan meneriakkan nama gadis itu keras-keras. Taemin sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ia begitu penasaran pada gadis yang satu ini. Sejak tahun pertama, ia cepat mengakrabkan diri dengan semua orang baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Dan sifatnya yang seperti ini sering membuat banyak gadis-gadis yang jadi temannya salah sangka atas perhatiannya itu, dan mengira kalau dia menyukai mereka semua. Ada beberapa yang menyatakan cinta padanya namun tak ada satupun yang diterima. Aku lebih senang kita jadi teman, selalu alasan itu yang ia ungkapkan pada mereka. Karena itu juga, gadis-gadis yang dulu akrab dengannya semakin berkurang. Kemudian tanpa ia sadari dan tanpa ia mengerti kenapa, tiba-tiba saja ia sudah mendapat julukan Heartbreaker disekolah.

Hayoung dan dia mungkin sama-sama pantas untuk julukan Heartbreaker. Namun mereka jelas dua orang yang jauh berbeda. Taemin menerima julukan itu karena terlalu baik pada semua orang sementara Hayoung pantas mendapat julukan yang sama karena nyaris tak pernah akrab dengan siapapun di sekolah sementara ia cukup terkenal dikalangan anak laki-laki dan hal itu membuat gadis lain iri. Ia selalu duduk dipojok belakang ketika sedang berada di kelas, selalu menyantap makan siang sendiri ketika jam istirahat tiba, selalu berjalan sendirian di koridor tanpa ada satupun yang menyapa. Hayoung pernah bercerita padanya soal ini, mengapa ia dijuluki cyborg dan semua orang takut padanya? Hayoung pernah memberitahunya, dan hal itu membuat Taemin senang sekali karena ia merasa orang yang selama ini ia sukai percaya padanya.

Di hari pertama sekolah, Hayoung berkelahi dengan seorang anak kelas tiga ketika ada anak kelas satu yang ditindas. Hal itu membuatnya orang lain memandangnya sebagai orang yang menakutkan dan tidak mau bergaul dengan orang lain. Bahkan gadis yang ditolongnya ketika itu juga perlahan mulai meninggalkannya karena mendengarkan omongan orang lain dan tak mau dianggap aneh dan ikut dijauhi jika berteman dengan Hayoung. Hal ini juga yang membuat gadis itu tak pernah mau berteman dengan siapapun lagi. Masa lalunya lah yang mempengaruhi dirinya hingga jadi seperti sekarang, seorang gadis penyendiri yang dianggap kejam dan tanpa ekspresi.

“Aku tak mungkin bisa tampil disana, Taemin. Tangan kananku cedera dan aku tak bisa lagi bermain maksimal untuk seumur hidupku, ingat?”

Masih berhubungan dengan kejadian hari pertama sekolah yang membuatnya ditakuti itu. Selain ditakuti dan dikhianati oleh orang yang ditolongnya dan sudah dianggap sahabat baik, Hayoung juga mengalami cedera di tangan kanannya gara-gara perkelahian itu. Cedera itu membuat tangan kanannya kemudian kaku, padahal untuk seorang pianis tangan adalah bagian tubuh yang terpenting.

“Tapi menurutku, permainan pianomu selalu bagus! Sungguh!”

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut dan tulus, jenis senyum yang belum pernah Taemin lihat sejak ia mengenal sosok Oh Hayoung.

“Terima kasih.  Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar seseorang mengomentari permainanku.”

“Tak masalah. Terima kasih juga untuk hari ini, aku baru pertamakali mendengar suara piano sedekat itu. Juga berkenalan dengan teman baru. Sehun itu orang yang menyenangkan. Hahaha.”

Hayoung tertawa kecil, pandangannya menunduk kebawah dan sorot matanya melembut ketika mendengar nama Sehun.

“Ya. Dia orang yang menyenangkan.”

Taemin belum pernah melihat sosok Hayoung dalam ekspresi seperti ini. Dan ia harap ini semua karenanya, namun tidak. Ini karena dia membawa nama Sehun dalam pembicaraan, dan sekarang ia sedikit menyesal.

“Kau menyukai Sehun?”

Gadis itu menatap Taemin terkejut, membuat pemuda itu merasa kalau barusan ia menanyakan suatu rahasia yang sebenarnya tak boleh ditanyakan.

“Dia selalu bersamaku. Dari kecil dia satu-satunya orang yang paling mengerti aku dan bisa kujadikan tempat ketika aku ingin berbagi sesuatu. Berada disampingnya membuatku nyaman dan aku sudah terlalu terbiasa,” jelasnya. Hayoung sudah menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar, namun penjelasannya belum benar-benar menjawab pertanyaan Taemin. Atau ia memang tak ingin menjawabnya? Taemin tak ingin bertanya soal itu. Ia terlalu takut mendengar jawaban yang mengecewakan nantinya. Ia belum menyiapkan diri jika Hayoung mengatakan kalau dia benar-benar menyukai Sehun. Walaupun Taemin sudah menganggapnya begitu.

“Lagipula, baru-baru ini aku dengar dia punya kekasih. Gadis cantik yang dewasa dan baik hati. Seniornya di klub musik, dan orang yang jadi alasannya masuk klub itu padahal sebenarnya Sehun tak begitu menyukai musik. Gadis itu juga yang jadi alasannya ingin tampil di festival sekolah dan rela latihan mati-matian cuma untuk satu lagu saja. Orang itu berbeda sekali denganku.”

“Kenapa? Hayoung juga baik hati, kok.”

Taemin mengucapkan kalimat barusan dengan senyum khasnya. Bukan, bukan senyum sok keren yang seringkali tak sengaja ia keluarkan dan membuat gadis lain salah sangka itu, namun senyum aslinya. Senyum yang memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang berbaris rapi, senyum yang terlalu lebar untuk wajahnya. Dan Hayoung tertawa kecil melihatnya.

“Kapan-kapan ajarkan aku bermain piano, oke? Satu lagu saja tidak apa-apa, kok. Soalnya waktu aku melihatmu atau Sehun bermain, itu kelihatan keren sekali.”

Gadis itu mengangguk, sekali lagi tersenyum ramah. Membuat Taemin meragukan julukan Cyborg yang diberikan teman-teman padanya.

Oh Hayoung bukan Cyborg. Dia cuma gadis biasa.

Ia bukan orang yang sedingin besi, dia sama hangatnya seperti sinar mentari menjelang senja yang menyentuh kulit mereka kini.

….

**Lima** orang gadis yang pernah dilihatnya beberapa minggu yang lalu kini kembali tertangkap oleh sepasang matanya lagi. Situasinya juga kurang lebih sama, mereka berdiri mengelilingi Hayoung dan diwajah mereka semua ada raut tak senang yang terpasang. Salah seorang yang terlihat paling kejam berdiri tepat didepan Hayoung dan mengintimidasi gadis itu dengan kata-kata yang kasar. Taemin mengenal mereka berlima, gadis-gadis berwajah centil dengan rambut yang dicat itu memang dikenal suka cari keributan. Diluar sekolah, mereka sering berkelahi dengan murid dari sekolah lain dan menindas yang lebih lemah lalu meminta uang mereka. Mereka tak ingin ada yang lebih kuat dan berkuasa dari mereka, apalagi salah satu dari mereka yang berambut cokelat terang itu adalah murid kelas tiga yang pernah dihajar Hayoung di hari pertama masuk sekolah.

Taemin mengenal mereka semua, namun kali ini ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia tak ingin menimbulkan masalah dan harus di skors dari sekolah karena berkelahi, namun ia lebih tak ingin melihat Hayoung disakiti lagi. Ia berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengan gerombolan gadis-gadis itu, tak sengaja lewat koridor ini saat ingin kembali ke kelas juga mencari Minho yang meninggalkannya di kantin tadi. Bagaimana rasanya melihat orang yang kau sukai ditindas oleh orang lain didepan matamu sendiri dan kau tak tahu harus berbuat apa? Itulah yang dirasakan Taemin saat ini. Jadi dia berdiri dibelakang tiang penyangga dipinggir koridor, mengamati dari jauh apa saja yang dilakukan gadis-gadis itu pada Hayoung. Sementara itu yang ditindas tak terlihat takut sama sekali, dimatanya ada amarah yang menyala dengan sangat jelas. Gadis itu tak terlihat seperti orang yang butuh pertolongan. 

Gadis yang berdiri didepan Hayoung menggenggam beberapa lembar kertas yang dijepit paper clip kecil biru tua ditangan kanannya kemudian ia  melambai-lambaikan lembaran kertas itu pada Hayoung sambil mengolok-oloknya, tapi gadis itu tak menanggapi. Taemin penasaran, lembaran apa itu? Apa sebegitu pentingnya sampai membuat Hayoung terlihat marah? Ia tak tahu. Yang ia tahu adalah gadis berambut cokelat terang itu merobek kertas tadi menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil kemudian mereka berlima menginjak-injaknya. Ada seulas seringai jahat terlengkung dibibir gadis-gadis itu. Sementara Hayoung tampak tak bisa menahan diri lagi dan mulai menghajar mereka semua, menghancurkan tembok kendali diri yang sudah susah payah ia bangun selama ini sejak kejadian itu.

Yang Taemin tahu, tubuhnya tiba-tiba melompat dan berlari secepat mungkin yang ia bisa tanpa ia pernah merasa mengendalikan mereka untuk berbuat begitu. Otaknya berkata jangan berbuat masalah yang merugikan diri sendiri, namun tangan dan kakinya tak bisa menerima pikiran itu. Ia lebih tak ingin melihat Hayoung terlibat masalah dan disakiti. Ia ingin melihat gadis itu tersenyum untuknya lagi hari ini, dan seterusnya. Dan ketika si gadis tukang tindas itu mulai melayangkan tinjunya kearah Hayoung, yang Taemin ingat dia sudah memeluk Hayoung erat-erat. Membiarkan punggungnya menjadi sasaran tinju dan juga tendangan yang mereka layangkan, membuat kelima gadis itu kemudian membelalakkan mata dengan terkejut. Hei, ini Lee Taemin yang terkenal karena baik hati dan ramah itu dan kau baru saja membuat dirimu terlihat jelek dimatanya apalagi dia tak bersalah atas apapun dalam hal ini. Kelima gadis itu mungkin merasa malu sekarang. Taemin bukan tipe-tipe badboy yang sering sok jagoan seperti Minho temannya. Ia pengecut, ia sering menghindar dari masalah dan itu juga jadi salah satu alasan kenapa ia senang dikelilingi orang-orang dan menjadi pusat perhatian serta bersikap baik pada mereka semua. Agar ia tak mendapat masalah yang merepotkan di kehidupan sekolahnya ini. Ia tak pernah terlibat perkelahian, ia terlihat lemah, namun semua orang segan padanya termasuk gadis-gadis tukang rusuh ini.

Tapi Oh Hayoung tidak. Ia tak pernah merasa segan pada pemuda itu, namun ia juga salah satu orang yang setuju kalao Taemin adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Pemuda itu adalah satu-satunya teman yg bisa ia ajak berbicara di sekolah selain Sehun dan ia senang sosok yang ceria itu ada disisinya.

Namun kali ini tidak. Tindakan Taemin barusan tak mendapat respon yang baik dari Hayoung. Bukannya merasa dilindungi, ia malah merasa tindakan barusan membuat orang orang makin memandangnya aneh. Gadis-gadis lain bisa saja tak suka padanya gara gara ini, Hayoung sudah mengerti karena dia sudah beberapa kali merasakan akibat dari situasi seperti ini. Sekarang dia ditolong oleh Lee Taemin yang dikenal orang orang itu, bisa saja setelah ini akan ada orang yang menindasnya lagi.

Seharusnya, aemin tak perlu ikut campur. Ini masalahnya sendiri dan Hayoung tak suka orang lain terlibat dalam masalahnya. Ia bukan orang lemah yang butuh pertolongan dan ia tak suka jika terlihat begitu. Barusan, Taemin sudah membuatnya merasa seperti itu. Hayoung sebenarnya mengerti kalau niat pemuda itu baik. Namun emosi yang masih menguasai diri juga mempengaruhi suasana hati dan cara kerja otaknya, sampai-sampai kata terima kasih yang pantas Taemin terima tak kunjung keluar dari mulutnya. Digantikan oleh baris-baris kalimat lain yang sama sekali tidak Taemin harapkan.

"Seharusnyaa kau tak perlu ikut campur,” ucap gadis itu dengan nada bicara yang dingin.  

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa diam saja melihat seseorang yang aku kenal ditindas begitu didepan mataku? Kau sendiri, apa yang kau pikirkan, sih? Bagaimana kalau nanti kau mengalami hal yang sama seperti dulu?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Jangan pikir tidak ada seorangpun yang peduli padamu."

Hal seperti yang dulu yang dimaksud Taemin disini adalah cedera yang pernah ia alami dulu. Cedera yang mempengaruhi seluruh hidupnya dan membuatnya putus asa di bidang yang dicintainya.

Hayoung mendengar kalimat terakhir pemuda itu samar-samar diantara suara langkah kakinya yang beranjak pergi cepat-cepat. Ia memejamkan mata dan mencoba pura-pura tak peduli, namun ia tak bisa.

…..

“ **Enam** menit diatas panggung itu rasanya seperti berjam-jam untuk orang sepertiku. Tapi aku bisa melewatinya dan tampil dengan baik. Ini semua karenamu!” ucap pemuda berambut cokelat madu itu dengan sorot mata yang begitu semangat. Blazer seragam sekolahnya masih terpakai rapi dan ia kini siap untuk mengikuti kegiatan klubnya seperti biasanya lagi, juga bertemu dengan kekasih barunya.

Hayoung tersenyum dan mengangguk menanggapi ocehan Sehun yang terdengar begitu polos dan penuh semangat. Biasanya, ia merasa sangat senang melihat pemuda itu seperti ini. Tapi saat ini entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang lain terasa hilang dan membuatnya gelisah serta tak tenang.

“Berkat bantuanmu, penampilannya sukses besar, Hayoung. Aku tak tahu bagaimana jadinya kalau kau tak mau mengajariku.”

 “Tidak masalah. Aku tidak bisa bermain sebagus dulu, jadi aku cuma bisa mengajari orang saja. Baguslah kalau penampilanmu sukses, aku ikut senang.”

Gadis itu berkata demikian dengan nada yang lembut dan tenang. Kali ini, entah kenapa ia merasa hatinya lebih berat dari biasanya, tapi ia yakin ini bukan karena Sehun atau rasa cemburunya karena Sehun membawa nama kekasihnya dalam pembicaraan mereka kali ini. Bukan, bukan karena itu. Dan dia yakin sekali.

“Akhirnya, latihan ini selesai juga!” ucap Sehun dengan semangat, seulas senyum riang terukir diwajahnya yang tampan. Namun, ia sendiri ternyata menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan suasana ruang musik hari ini.

“Oh iya, Hayoung. Bagaimana kabar Taemin?”

Gadis itu tak menjawab. Ia menundukkan kepala, kedua tangannya diletakkan dilutut, tak tahu bagaimana harus menyampaikan keadaan sebenarnya pada Sehun. Tapi ia tak perlu, karena pemuda itu mengerti.

“Apa kalian berdua bertengkar?”

Hayoung menggeleng, “Tidak. Tapi aku sudah mengatakan hal yang kejam padanya. Padahal aku bermaksud untuk melindunginya, agar dia tidak terlibat dalam masalah yang aku alami.”

Wajah gadis itu tetap tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Namun tatapan matanya berbeda dari biasanya, dan Sehun menyadarinya.

“Itu bagus, kan? Dia sampai rela berbuat begitu untukmu, itu berarti dia benar-benar peduli padamu. Bukankah itu bagus?”

“Tapi aku sudah berbuat jahat pada Taemin. Aku tak mengerti bagaimana menyampaikannya, Sehun—“”

Sehun terdiam. Kedua matanya yang gelap kemudian memancarkan tatap serius, benar-benar tertarik dengan penjelasan gadis itu. Ia mengambil kursi kayu dari pojok ruangan, kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan gadis itu.

“—tapi apa yang bisa aku lepaskan ketika bersamamu, saat aku melihat Taemin… Aku jadi ingin melakukan sesuatu. Aku ingin melupakan diriku yang tak berguna dan selalu putus asa ini. Berada didekatnya, dan tertular semangat serta keceriaannya yang seakan tak pernah habis itu, membuatku berpikir kalau aku harus menjadi orang yang lebih baik.”

Seulas senyum terlengkung diwajah laki-laki bertubuh jangkung itu, “Bukankah itu bagus?”

Hayoung menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap sahabat yang sudah bersamanya sejak sepuluh tahun lalu itu. Satu-satunya orang yang selama ini ia anggap paling berharga, satu-satunya orang yang paling bisa mengerti dirinya, satu-satunya orang yang bisa dijadikannya tempat berbagi semua cerita.

“Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Hayoung?”

Sehun tersenyum tipis dengan matanya yang menyipit. Ia tahu Hayoung sudah bukan anak kecil yang selalu bergantung padanya seperti dulu, mereka berdua sama-sama sudah dewasa sekarang.

“Kurasa dimulai dari meminta maaf?”

Pemuda itu mengangguk semangat. Kemudian tertawa kecil dan mengacak-acak rambut panjang gadis yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudaranya itu.

“Penampilanku sukses besar karenamu. Terima kasih banyak, ya. Aku tidak akan kesini lagi, kurasa.”

Tidak, Sehun tidak bermaksud jahat dengan mengatakan kalimat barusan. Bukan berarti ia tak ingin akrab dengan Hayoung lagi ketika ia mengatakan kalau ia tak akan kembali ke ruang musik yang usang dan tak terpakai ini.

“Terima kasih juga untuk yang barusan, Sehun.”

“Tak masalah.”

…..

**Tujuh** menit jadwal ke ruang musik sisa renovasi setiap pulang sekolah itu ia tambah khusus untuk hari ini. Taemin sudah berada disana sejak jam pelajaran bahasa inggris—yang merupakan mata pelajaran terakhir hari itu—dimulai. Ia sengaja keluar kelas sebelum gurunya masuk dan harus menerima satu catatan tak hadir di buku absen. Mungkin ia akan dianggap bolos—sebenarnya dia memang bolos—dan akan diinterogasi juga diberi hukuman pada jam pelajaran bahasa inggris minggu berikutnya, namun ia tak peduli.

Ini lebih penting daripada catatan hadir dibuku absen. Tidak, bukan berarti Taemin bermaksud akan bolos untuk hari-hari seterusnya, cuma khusus hari ini saja. Karena ia tidak ingin didahului oleh Hayoung untuk sampai kesini dan semua rencananya gagal. Jadi ia rela menunggu dua jam disini hanya untuk datang lebih awal.

Setelah penantian panjangnya yang sangat membosankan itu, suara pintu yang dibuka akhirnya terdengar. Seorang gadis berpostur tinggi yang dikenalnya masuk kedalam ruangan dan melihatnya dengan tatapan heran.

“Taemin?”

Ia tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangan pada gadis itu seakan tak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka beberapa hari ini. Sejak kejadian itu, Taemin tak pernah mencoba berbicara pada Hayoung. Bukan berarti ia akan menyerah pada gadis itu dan melupakannya begitu saja. Ia hanya memberikan Hayoung waktu untuk menyadari sikapnya hari itu dan menenangkan diri. Ia yakin apa yang Hayoung lakukan waktu itu tidak dilakukan dengan benar-benar sadar, mungkin gadis itu hanya terpancing emosi dan sudah terlalu lelah menahan diri. Setidaknya begitulah yang dipikirkan Taemin ketika ia mencoba mengerti gadis itu.

“Hai! Seseorang bilang padaku kalau dia janji akan mengajariku bermain piano hari ini. Jadi, lagu apa yang akan kita mainkan?”

Taemin sudah duduk dibangku piano, jemarinya sudah diletakkan diatas tuts-tuts putih alat musik itu. Hayoung masih memandangnya dengan tatapan heran, perlahan mendekat kearah pemuda itu dan duduk didekatnya.

“Taemin.”

“Ya?”

“Soal kemarin….”

“Ya?”

“Aku….”

“Ya?”

 “Bisakah kau hentikan itu?”

Mungkin Taemin terlalu bersemangat. Mungkin ia sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan gadis berekspresi datar itu. Atau mungkin dia belum tahu dan dia penasaran. Tapi kali ini dia memasang ekspresi serius diwajahnya, mendekatkan wajahnya kearah gadis itu agar bisa mendengar jelas suaranya yang kecil. Hayoung terlihat gugup. Ia tak menatap mata Taemin, kedua tangan diletakkan diatas lutut dan suaranya terdengar bergetar.

“Soal kemarin… Aku minta maaf.”

Taemin tertawa. Suara tawanya renyah dan lepas seperti anak kecil, dan Hayoung senang mendengarnya.

“Tak usah dipikirkan lagi, oke? Aku tidak pernah marah, kok.”

Kali ini, gadis itu tersenyum lebar, matanya menyipit dan giginya berjejer rapi. Taemin belum pernah melihat Hayoung tersenyum setulus ini sebelumnya. Dan ketika pertama kali ia melihatnya tadi, ia ingin Hayoung tersenyum seperti itu padanya setidaknya sekali lagi.

Seakan tak pernah terjadi apa-apa, mereka berbicara seperti biasanya lagi hari itu. Mereka bahkan terlihat lebih akrab dari sebelum ini.

“Aku ajarkan satu lagu yang pernah kuajarkan pada Sehun saja, ya? Lux Aeterna. Kau tahu lagu itu?”

Taemin menggeleng. Hayoung memalingkan wajah dan menatap tuts piano dengan serius, ia mungkin tidak bisa bermain dengan maksimal. Tapi setidaknya ia masih bisa menghasilkan nada-nada yang layak untuk didengar dan bisa dipahami oleh orang yang diajari.

Ketika ia hendak memainkan lagu itu, matanya tertuju pada beberapa lembar kertas yang diletakkan diatas piano. Kertas itu sudah remuk karena digenggam dan Hayoung bisa melihat tekstur-tekstur hasil remukan itu. Pada bagian tengahnya ada garis panjang tak lurus membelah kertas itu menjadi dua, serta selotip sebagai pengaitnya. Beberapa lembar kertas itu disatukan dengan paper clip warna biru tua persis yang dilihatnya kemarin.

“Aku mengambilnya dan merekatkan kertas-kertas ini kembali. Aku tak mengerti, tapi kurasa itu partitur yang sangat penting untukmu.”

Ia terus membalik lembaran kertas-kertas itu, memastikan semua bagiannya lengkap dan berurutan. Dan ketika sampai di bagian akhir, ia menemukan lembaran yang tak pernah ia ingat ada disana.

Sketsa pensil yang menampilkan dirinya, seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan seragam sekolah sedang memainkan sebuah piano. Gadis itu memejamkan mata, dan… Hei, apa garis tipis ini bibirnya yang sedang tersenyum?

“Maaf, aku mengganti latarbelakangnya. Ruangan berdebu dan dinding kusam, juga sampah dan barang-barang rusak yang berserakan tak cocok dengan sosokmu di sketsa itu,” ucap Taemin lagi. Sebuah cengiran gugup menghiasi wajahnya, dan tangan kanannya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Hayoung tak mengalihkan pandangan dari kertas-kertas itu. Partitur yang dirobek jadi dua kemarin adalah lagu ciptaannya, ini pertama kalinya dia menulis lagu dan itu adalah hal yang penting untuknya. Karena itulah ia marah ketika gadis-gadis kemarin dengan seenaknya merusak hasil karyanya yang berharga, tapi Taemin mau tanpa keberatan memperbaiki kumpulan kertas yang bagi sebagian orang tak berharga itu untuknya. Dan sketsa itu, ia bahkan tak tahu kapan Taemin menggambarnya. Laki-laki itu selalu datang bersama buku sketsa dan peralatan gambarnya ketika datang kemari, tapi Hayoung tak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya adalah salah satu objek yang dibilang Taemin bisa membawa inspirasi.

“Aku menyukai Hayoung.”

Oh Hayoung menengadahkan wajahnya, menatap pemuda itu tepat dimatanya. Mencoba mencari kebohongan diantara sorot mata polos yang terkesan begitu jujur itu. Namun yang bisa ia lihat disana adalah ketulusan, dan seulas senyum diwajah Taemin menambah keyakinannya akan hal itu.

“Ini serius, kok. Bukan seperti aku menyukai teman-temanku yang lain ya, maksudnya. Hayoung itu spesial, beda dengan teman-temanku.”

Gadis itu tertawa. Ia sudah lama tidak tertawa selepas ini dan sekarang ia merasakan kesenangan itu lagi. Bagaimana rasanya saat hatimu terasa berat karena perasaan senang yang berlimpah dan kau ingin mengeluarkannya lalu membaginya dengan orang lain tanpa berpikir apapun lagi?

Jadi ia mengangguk. Di wajahnya yang biasa tanpa ekspresi itu kini terlukis raut yang lembut dan tatapan yang hangat.

“Aku juga menyukaimu.”

Mulai sekarang, Taemin tak hanya akan meluangkan tujuh menit waktunya sepulang sekolah untuk Hayoung. Tapi mungkin mereka juga akan makan siang bersama di waktu istirahat, atau pemuda itu akan mengantarnya pulang kerumah, atau mereka akan berkencan di akhir pekan seperti pasangan remaja kebanyakan.

….

Akan ada tujuh hal yang mengingatkan Lee Taemin pada masa mudanya ketika ia dewasa nanti: Buku sketsa yang selalu ia bawa, Choi Minho dan Oh Sehun yang kini jadi sahabat baiknya, Ruang musik di pojok sekolah, Suara piano yang dimainkan Hayoung, Senyum manis gadis itu, Hangat tangannya ketika mereka bersentuhan, dan… Perasaannya yang begitu tulus pada Oh Hayoung. 

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> ternyata nulis Highschool!AU itu susah, mungkin karena jarang bikin genre kayak gini jadinya susah ;_; tapi gapapa deh, seengganya udah mencoba :") mana lagi kena writer's block pula waktu nulis ini, jadi hasilnya gini deh. tulisan orang yang kena writer's block dan jarang nulis Highschool!AU XD
> 
> ditulis untuk birthday fic Sindy (@sindycesilia77 on twitter) dan pairing sama genrenya juga request dia. telat banget sih publishnya LOL tapi gapapalah kan masih bulan juli. :)))   
> sengaja nyelipin beberapa unsur 7 di fanficnya karna kemarin ulang tahunnya tanggal 7. ada angka 7 di judulnya, dan tiap adegan di fic ini diawali dengan angka yang berurutan dari satu sampai tujuh, di fic ini juga ada tujuh adegan. ada yang sadar ngga? xD silahkan diperhatiin lagi lol :))  
> thanks for reading and hope you like it.


End file.
